Searching for the One
by SetoIsis Fan
Summary: Title sucks, story sucks, I suck at summaries. Anywayz, it's a seto/isis fic... chapter 2 has arrived...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, I know it sucks but oh well.  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
***************************************  
  
I lay there lost in my thoughts. I thought about that day. The day that still eats away at my heart, if I had one.  
  
*flashback*  
Yami Malik had Isis tied up to a pole. He had taken all of us to the Shadow Realm. Yuugi and his friends were there. I stood there anxiously waiting to find out what he would do to Isis. I didn't have feelings for her at the time. Yuugi had been knocked out unconcious. All his friends surrounded him trying to wake him up. Mokuba was beside me hanging on to my coat. Isis the fool, tried to knock some sense into that bastard Yami Malik. That's how she ended up in this situation.   
  
"My dear sister, you should have known better to keep that damn mouth of yours shut. For making me listen to that crap, I'm gonna have to punish you!" I heard Yami Malik say.  
  
Yami Malik summoned God of Ra.  
  
"Any last words before I put you and that mouth of yours to sleep forever?" Yami Malik asked.  
  
Isis didn't say anything. She wouldn't even look at him.  
  
"Guess that means you don't." I took one glance at Isis and I felt something. It felt as if something had gone through my heart. As Malik ordered Ra to attack, I ran as fast as I could toward Isis, wrapped my arms around her and took the hit. Yuugi had gained conciousnous and just in time to see the attack. Everyone was shocked. I looked at Isis. I could see that she too was shocked. Tears started to form in her eyes. I was out cold after that.  
*end flashback*  
  
That's how I ended up in this hostipal. I don't know how long I've been here. I didn't know what happened after I passed out. Yuugi told me that the spirit of his millenium puzzle took care of everything.  
  
I had a cast around my rib cage, around my head, on my left arm and my left leg. It was really irritating having all these casts.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that someone was here. It was Isis. Her head was on my bed. She was asleep. I smiled and wondered why she was here. Luckily, my right arm didn't have a cast and I began to run my fingers through her hair. It felt so smooth and soft. She began to fidget. I quickly took my hand away looked away.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Isis asked.  
  
"Annoyed that I have all these stupid casts on me" I said.   
  
Isis looked at me with sad eyes. I knew exactly what she was gonna say.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked.  
  
There. The question I hoped she would NEVER ask. I didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll come back later" Isis said sighing. She left.  
  
*****************************************************  
Chapter 2 will be coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter should have been up yesterday but I was too lazy... Anywayz, this chapter might not make any sense because   
1) I was totally full of sugar when I was writing this chapter   
2) I was listening to the japanese digimon frontier theme and I don't think I was paying much attention to what I was writing. I'm pretty sure I was...  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
***************************************  
Isis' POV  
  
Out of all people it was HIM who saved my life.  
  
"Hello? Isis? You there?" Anzu said waving her hand in front my face.  
  
I decided to go to Yuugi's house after visiting Seto at the hospital. And here I was, drifting off into my thoughts.  
  
Everyone was here. All except Seto. Honda and Jounouchi were off somewhere arguing over who would get the last ice cream. Bakura, Malik and Mokuba were watching the arguement. Yuugi and Otogi were playing Duel Monsters. Shizuka, Mai and Anzu were here with me. We were sitting down on a couch.   
  
"That's not how you do it Anzu, you're suppose to do this" Mai said picking up a pillow. *WHAM* She threw the pillow at me.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" I said rubbing my head.  
  
"See? That's how it's done" said Mai.  
  
"Isis you've been daydreaming all day, what's wrong?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Nothing" I lied. Seto had been on my mind lately. I was thinking about that day at the shadow realm. I didn't know why he decided to put himself in danger just to save my life. It didn't make sense to me.  
  
"Come on, we all know it's Kaiba. You're still trying to figure out why he did what he did that day at the shadow realm, right? Of course I'm right" said Mai.   
  
"Mai, be nice" said Anzu.  
  
I couldn't help but say that Mai was right. Not only that, but I think I've fallen for that rich business guy. No, I couldn't let that happen. It wouldn't be right. After all, he would never think of me more than just someone who gave him a god card right?  
  
"I have to get going now" I said.   
  
"You're leaving already? But you were only been here for 2 hours and it's only 4:00" said Malik.  
  
"I just feel like leaving now" I said.   
  
"Um, ok" said Malik. Mokuba came up to me.  
  
"Hey Isis, do you mind if you take me to the hospital? I want to see my big brother" he said. I wanted to see him too, did I?  
  
"Sure" I said. We said our good-byes and left.  
  
Me and Mokuba arrived at the hospital around 20 minutes later.  
  
"Hi big brother!" Mokuba said running toward Seto's bed.  
  
"Hey squirt" said Seto.  
  
"How you feeling?" Mokuba asked. I was surprised by the bond that these two Kaiba brothers had. They talked and talked for what seemed like an eternity but it was only ten minutes.  
  
"Did you come here alone?" I heard Seto ask Mokuba.  
  
"Isis brought me here" Mokuba answered pointing over to where I was standing. I smiled slightly. Seto glared at me. Mokuba took my hand and brought me over to Seto's bed.  
  
"So you decided to come back" he said. I slowly nodded.  
  
"I came back to get that answer" I muttered. Seto glared at me.  
  
"Oh that... " said Seto. He turned away from me and continued on.  
  
"I'm not sure why I did it. To be honest, I guess I just didn't want you to... leave. The look I saw in your eyes that day, I couldn't stand to see it."  
  
He didn't want me to leave? That was very unusual of him to think that. I looked down at Mokuba who was standing next to me. I could see that he was listening attentively to the conversation. I didn't say anything.  
  
"Isis, I think I'm about to make a fool of myself but it seems I already have. I..."  
  
Before Seto could finish what he was about to say, someone broke through the window. It was a man. He was wearing a dark robe and it covered his face so I couldn't see who he was.  
  
"Hello my precious, it's so good to see you" said the man. There was something familiar about his voice, but I knew it couldn't be Yami Malik's.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Seto yelled. He put out his right arm in front me trying to 'protect' me and Mokuba. The little one hid behind me and I tried to hide behind Seto, even though he was injured and couldn't do anything in his condition.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, what exactly can you do in your condition? Look at you, you have casts all over yourself" said the man.  
  
At that moment, he knocked Seto off the bed and grabbed me!  
  
"Help!" I cried. I tried to escape from the man, but it was no use.  
  
"Your coming with me pretty face" I heard the man say.  
  
"Isis!" Seto yelled.  
  
The man jumped out the window holding me in his arm. Here I was, defenceless. The only thing I could do was hope. Hope that Seto or someone would come and save me.  
  
*****************************************************  
This chapter was crummy. But oh well, I suck at writing anyway. Chapter 3 might take about 6 days to arrive, why? cuz I got writer's block and I still gotta do homework and crap like that... 


End file.
